


Everyone Loves a Wedding

by TriStarRebel09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriStarRebel09/pseuds/TriStarRebel09
Summary: Just a short, fun look at the the conversation that may have led to the creation of the wedding scene in the Stargate SG1 season 10 episode 200.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Everyone Loves a Wedding

“Everyone loves a wedding” Vala said smacking Daniel’s upper arm.  
“Sure,” replied Sam, “But who’s going to get married?”  
Vala slid her arm around Daniel’s back, leaned her head against his shoulder and grinned broadly. Daniel shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, slid a couple inches away and quickly responded,  
“Ah, well obviously you and Jack.”  
“Obviously?!” Sam said incredulously.  
“What?!” Jack said a second later.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daniel continued ignoring Vala’s glare. “I mean, everytime we encounter a Sam or Jack from another reality they’re always married or engaged or something. You may be the only ones in any universe who aren’t together.”  
Sam caught the Genral’s eye and gave him a slight shrug.  
“So anyway” Daniel continued “it would just be a small ceremony, friends with security clearance, I’d be best man.”  
“Excuse me Daniel Jackson” Teal’c spoke up for the first time. “Why would it be you to hold the position of O’Neill’s best man?”  
“Well I’ve known Jack longer,” Daniel said shrugging.  
“I do not believe that to be a sufficient enough reason for someone to hold the position of best man.”  
“It ah, doesn’t really matter,” Daniel hurried on. “Maybe you can officiate.”  
“Ah!” Jack said suddenly, “you know who would make a super cool officiate? Thor!”  
Teal’c raised one eyebrow and started at Jack for a long moment before walking across the briefing to to stand against the wall.  
“Wait, T!” Jack called after him.  
“Perhaps I will merely observe your nuptials O’Neill.”  
“Okay then,” said Cam standing up. “So where will this little ceremony be held, what with the Asgards and Jaffa and aliens and what-not?”  
“Maybe somewhere offworld, like, uh, that planet with the sunsets that last for days,” Daniel said  
“P3X-562,” Carter clarified. “They don't really last for days since the planet is rotating at an extremely slow rate and the...”  
“Oh I know the perfect planet!” Vala spoke up cutting her off. “It has the most beautiful forest with sort of this ethereal mist that hangs in the trees and when the light comes through in the evening it’s quite romantic. I used to meet many of my lovers there for various dalliances and…  
“That’s enough!” Cam interrupted, “we don’t need to hear about any of your dalliances”  
“Well, it would be quite lovely for a wedding,” she continued before gasping, “Oh Samantha! I will be your bridesmaid.”  
Sam suked some air inbetween her teeth before reponding, “Sure, why not?’  
“Oh I will not let you down! There is so much to plan, dress colors, flowers, the cake and guest list!”  
“Vala!” Said Cam loudly, “You do realize that this is a fictional wedding, right?”  
“Oh, right. But should Samantha ever choose to get married please keep in mind I would make an excellent bridesmaid.”  
“Colonel Carter,” said Teal’c who had walked back over, “Perhaps you would permit me to accompany you down the aisle.”  
Sam smiled up at him, “I’d like that Teal’c.”  
“Thor can just beam you in Carter,” said Jack. “How cool would that be?”  
Teal’c was starting to look more stoic than usual which was never a good sign.  
“Okay then,” said Daniel quickly, “So, off world ceremony, and we’re all there in some way or another. I’m sure Landry will be there, and Silar of course. Hopefully Sam doesn’t get cold feet or people will start wondering about Jack and I!”  
Jack gave him a look and he trailed off. “Never mind, so you two are at the altar and it’s all ‘I Sir take you Carter’ and ‘I Cater take you sir’ first kiss and you’re married!”  
In the silence that followed that proclamation no one else noticed the look of slight longing and things that could have been that passed between the Colonel and the General.


End file.
